Trust in me
by Kerriss
Summary: Everything is fine in the morning but by lunch the situation has changed, what is Kurt up to and does Blaine trust him? Established Klaine at Dalton, Blaine, Wes and David are seniors and Kurt is a junior (because I want it that way!). I don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters, Simon however is mine! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

THUD! The noise of the alarm clock hitting the ground roused the senior from his slumber more than the actual noise the thing gave off. With a short grunt he forced his eyes open and put his hand down feeling around for the plastic object which had once again ended up under his bed.

Slowly he put his feet on the floor and gazed round the room which was gently lit with morning sun. It was still early in the school year so not too cold but through a gap in his curtains he could see a few leaves were already changing colour.

He clutched his head trying to make sense of things, why was everything so fuzzy? Then he saw the empty bottle of champagne lying on the floor and fell back on to the bed with a groan. Looking again, this time more closely at the clock he realised that however much his head was pounding it was nothing compared to missing his first calculus test of the year without a sick line, verified by at least three doctors.

Dragging himself over to the shower he turned it on full blast and as he stepped into the steam, his mind wandered back to the previous night.

_It was Wes' 18__th__ birthday and Blaine and David had decided to give their best friend a party. It couldn't be a big affair, it was a Tuesday school night after all but they needed to celebrate properly. David had acquired a bottle of champagne, he maintained his parents had given it to him as a present for the new term but no one was convinced by this story and Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend, had agreed to organise a cake._

_The party was held in Blaine's room as it was the biggest one and Kurt had gone to town decorating. He finished classes before everyone else so had the most time plus it was the sort of thing he loved. Blaine had found it difficult to get in the door when he came back from class but after rearranging the balloons so they weren't all together the place looked great._

_The boys went to dinner together and then once they came back to halls and changed they all congregated in Blaine's room. Aside from the four Windsor boys the rest of the halls popped in and out all evening passing on birthday wishes. While the cake and soft drinks had been freely passed out only the seniors and Kurt knew about the champagne and were seen with pretty full glasses all night. The party was a huge success and Nathaniel, the Windsor prefect had even allowed them to stay up 30 minutes past curfew._

Blaine looked cautiously around the room as he began to pull on his uniform. There were shreds of burst balloons all over, it looked like a confetti cannon had gone off. Streamers hung from every available surface and there were cups scattered everywhere. The teenager rubbed his eyes gently wishing the magic pixies would appear and clean it all up for him but as he opened them again everything was still there. If his head hurt before then the riot of colour and the thought of all the tidying made it positively burst.

He decided that the best course of action was to start by finding pain killers, that way at least he may be able to string a sentence together by the time he was actually in a lesson. Blaine had just popped two pills into his hand when there was a knock at the door and Kurt pratically bounced in.

"That was such a great night, didn't you have the best time?" he smiled and then his face fell as he looked at Blaine, pills in hand and half closed eye lids, "Oh, not feeling great today then?"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Blaine asked accusingly, "and why are you not dying of a hang over too?"

Kurt laughed coming over and gently kissing Blaine's forehead, "I know what alcohol does to me and as I hate feeling out of control I prefer to avoid it."

"You drank too, I saw you."

"Yes, I had about half a glass and then switched to apple juice, the stuff everyone else was drinking. Do you want me to tell administration you are sick today and you can just go back to bed?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt and buried his face in his shoulder, "that would be great but when they send the nurse up to check on me I think they may put two and two together. Frankly it's too early in the year to be sent to the principal for throwing a sicky, especially when I have a test this morning."

"Poor baby," said Kurt gently kissing Blaine's lips. "Well why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll start some tidying up. We can spare 10 minutes before we need to go to breakfast."

All Blaine could do was stand and watch as Kurt spun round the room, the bin under one arm and the other industriously gathering streamers and cups off various surfaces. He reminded Blaine of the Disney character Snow White whistling her tune as she cleaned.

Eventually Kurt pulled Blaine out of his trance and satisfied that the room looked better (and the empty champagne bottle suitably hidden) he dragged the dark haired boy down to breakfast. Blaine looked horrified at the thought of food but a bit of toast and some orange juice seemed to restore his humour a bit. At least he appeared to have coped with the alcohol better than Wes and David who were both sitting with their heads on the table looking very green.

"Well as much fun as this is," exclaimed Kurt, "I really need to get to English lit so assuming you all survive the morning I'll see you at lunch." Giving Blaine a swift kiss on the lips, a whispered good luck in your tests to all three he skipped off leaving them groaning at the table.

…..

By the time lunch rolled round everyone was feeling decidedly better and they were enjoying reminiscing about the previous night's antics when David suddenly looked round, "Erm, I don't want to alarm anyone but where's Kurt?"

"This is the day he has a late French class," replied Blaine, "he'll be along shortly.

As if on cue they heard Kurt's laugh and Blaine turned round to catch his attention but noticed that he was enjoying a very animated conversation with one of the other seniors.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked Wes and David, "I haven't seen him before."

"Oh that's Andy, he's been around for a while," replied Wes, "he's been away with his family for the last few weeks, I think in France. I'm pretty sure he is in advanced French with Kurt."

Blaine looked round, waiting for Kurt to notice them but then he saw him take his lunch over to another table where a tall, skinny boy jumped up and hugged Kurt enthusiastically. Laughing animatedly Kurt and Andy sat down clearly enjoying the conversation with the third boy.

"So who is that?" Blaine said, almost moaning.

"That's Simon Treilier, you know him, he's in the Warblers," replied Wes, following Blaine's gaze. "I guess Kurt isn't joining us for lunch after all." Blaine's face fell as he watched his boyfriend enjoying himself with the other two boys.

"C'mon," said David, "We need to get to chemistry anyway, you can catch up with Kurt later." As Blaine moved to clear his tray he could clearly hear the conversation between Kurt and the other two boys, he could hear but not understand as it was all being carried out in rapid French.

Blaine tried to catch Kurt's eye to wave goodbye but the junior was too engrossed in his conversation to notice and Blaine felt a bolt of jealousy as he saw Kurt throw his head back in laughter, clearly enjoying some enormously funny joke.

As the afternoon went on Blaine sent Kurt several text messages to let him know he missed him at lunch and would see him at Warbler's practice. All Dalton students were experts at sending hidden texts during classes but Blaine was disappointed that Kurt didn't respond to any of them. It wasn't a huge concern, some teachers had really been clamping down, making the boys hand in their phones at the start of lessons etc but Blaine still felt a small chill in his stomach, the feeling that his boyfriend was ignoring him.

"For goodness sake cheer up," exclaimed Wes who had been forced to deal with an increasingly depressed Blaine as the afternoon wore on, "you had breakfast with him, you saw him at lunch even if you didn't speak and you'll see him in 20 minutes at rehearsal. You are the one that keeps reminding me that you and Kurt are not joined at the hip."

"I know," smirked Blaine, "otherwise it would have made the swimming lesson, last period really difficult."

Wes reached out to smack his head laughing.

"It's just he hasn't replied to my messages and this is the longest I haven't heard from him since we got together."

Wes put his fingers to his mouth and started gagging. "Seriously you two are just far too sugar coated to be real," he laughed before dragging Blaine to his feet. "C'mon then, we'll go to rehearsal room now and maybe Kurt will be early too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**First two chapters on the same day, an Easter treat! Depending on whether this or 'Sick of Control' gets more reviews will depend which one gets updated first!**

…**.**

Sitting in the Warbler common room between Wes and David Blaine started to feel calm again. He watched as boys arrived in groups of two and three, waving to friends and looking for spaces to sit down. He looked at the clock as Mr Young appeared and the nervous feeling returned to his stomach – Kurt was not there and as Blaine looked round he realised neither was Simon.

Mr Young started with attendance and quickly reached Kurt's name. "Does anyone know where Kurt is, he wasn't on my absentee list," he said. Pairs of eyes turned to look at Blaine who just shook his head and took out his phone to send Kurt yet another message.

**Where are u? Rehearsal has started and Young is pissed. **

When Mr Young reached Simon's name again no one knew where he was.

"Right," said Mr Young sorting through some music, "I did want to start with the Carnival number but I wanted Kurt to try a special descant with it so we'll wait until he is here. Let's try some scales to test our range."

There was a general moan from around the room, practising scales was something Mr Young only did when he was annoyed and clearly the fact Kurt had not appeared or offered any explanation was making him cross. Blaine was aware of various people trying to attract his attention, all trying to ask him where Kurt was and all he could do was shrug his shoulders or hold up his hands to show he didn't know.

Twenty minutes into rehearsal Mr Young had clearly calmed down enough to stop the mindless scales and chords and had just told them to get in position for Wonderwall when the door flew open and in toppled two bodies. Kurt, hair in his eyes and very flushed, mumbled an apology and sat down on the nearest sofa. Simon, falling down next to him, whispered something in his ear and Kurt's hands immediately went to his waistband where he started to tuck his shirt in properly.

Mr Young, taken aback by this intrusion, went back to look through his music while the rest of the Warblers murmered and joked about the sudden appearance. Blaine, sitting on the other side of the room between David and Wes, did not find the whole interruption so amusing. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips were set in an angry line. He was watching Kurt intently, trying to catch his eye as he looked over and even more annoyed when the counter tenor was clearly engaged in a conversation with the French tenor and didn't look up at all. It took all Blaine's restraint not to rush across and punch Simon as he saw the boy sort the collar on Kurt's blazer which was sticking up. Kurt laughed in response to something which was said and Blaine felt his hands curl into fists by his side.

"Right," shouted the teacher to get attention, "now that we are finally all here let us try Carnival. Kurt, could you take this piece of music through to the other room and try it out I want you to add the descant part. It's quite high but clearly within your range from what I've heard."

Simon's hand shot up, "Could I go and accompany him on piano so he has something to work with?"

"A fabulous idea Simon, please go ahead."

David and Wes both looked straight at Blaine who was fuming. If anyone should go and help Kurt it should be him, not to mention the fact he wanted to know what on earth was going on. Being pulled to his feet by David, Blaine got into position, not taking his eyes off the door through to the practise room.

Kurt and Simon had clearly taken the chance to tidy themselves up and came back through fifteen minutes later looking much more presentable. They were still laughing about something and the sight did nothing to settle Blaine's temper. He knew that what he was feeling was jealousy but he had every right didn't he? His boyfriend hadn't spoken to him or replied to his messages all afternoon and now was flirting (as far as Blaine was concerned) with another boy right in front of him.

As Mr Young gently started playing the track, Blaine was woken from his stressful thoughts by a clear, pure voice singing high and true. He looked over in shock and couldn't help but feel proud as he saw Kurt singing a beautifully haunting tune which flowed wonderfully over the main melody which the rest of the Warblers sang in harmony.

Kurt, studying the music carefully to know where to bring the descant in, felt powerful as he looked round the group of amazing singers and knew that he was the only one with the voice to sing this part. While he loved New Directions, being a boy with a high range in a group with sopranos didn't really make him special whereas at Dalton he could show off.

Hitting a powerful high E, well within his top range, Kurt held the note confidently until Mr Young raised his hands to bring the piece to the end. "Fabulous, just fabulous," said the music teacher beaming with pride at his group. "That will be a triumph at the Parents Night concert especially if we tighten up the lower parts and possibly mike Kurt so we can hear him clearly."

The boys returned to their seats as Mr Young continued muttering about the upcoming concert. Kurt was mildly conscious of eyes following him but turned to hear what Simon said rather than worry about staring glances. Blaine had again been watching Kurt to try and get him to sit with them and flopped down next to Wes with a sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" quizzed Wes suddenly noticing the depressed expression on Blaine's face.

Pointing across the room to where the two boys were still giggling to each other Blaine complained, "He hasn't even acknowledged I'm here let alone made any move to sit with me."

"For goodness sake Blaine, you're not 5!" snapped Wes. "So Kurt is talking to someone else, what's the big deal? You need to share!" he continued, nudging the dark haired boy gently in the ribs. "He sits with you all the time and.."

"So where was he?" interrupted Blaine. "He was late, his clothes were a mess, he hasn't replied to any of my messages and now he won't even look at me."

"So what, you think he's cheating on you and he and Simon had been having a massive make out session when they suddenly remembered about practise so thought they'd just arrive late. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

Blaine sighed deeply and was about to agree when he suddenly saw Simon put his hand on Kurt's hip and the other boy brush it away. They both looked agitated and seemed to be disagreeing. Simon was gesturing wildly and Kurt's cheeks were becoming more flushed, a sure sign that he was upset. Something was wrong and just as Blaine made the decision to go over and help Kurt, Mr Young announced rehearsal was over. A second later Blaine watched in horror as Simon grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room and they both began to run down the corridor.

"What on earth was that about?" said David, puzzled. Then he looked at Blaine's face and could see tears begin to well in his eyes. "Hey, I'm sure it's nothing," gently holding the sleeve of the Warbler's blazer.

"Yeah, clearly it's nothing," mumbled Blaine. "My boyfriend has ignored the fact I'm sitting across the room and has chosen to literally run off with another guy the first chance he gets. I guess I should just be glad they didn't start a make out session in front of me," and he picked up his bag and left the room. Wes and David were left behind unsure what the best course of action was, leave Blaine to mope and hope Kurt appeared to explain the reasons behind his strange behaviour quickly or smother him with kindness and company until Kurt showed up. Knowing Blaine as they did they knew there would be no reasoning with him until Kurt appeared so they decided to leave him to his own thoughts till dinner.

David and Wes knocked first on Kurt's door to get him for dinner. They had discussed the plan and decided that if they had Kurt with them when they arrived at Blaine's room he may be calmer than getting him first. They knocked several times and Wes sent Kurt a quick text to try and find out where he was but yet again there was no sign of the boy. With a deep sigh and slight trepidation in the pit of their stomachs they went to get Blaine.

He opened the door after a moment and appeared to be a lot calmer than the last time they saw him. "Hey guys, sorry about earlier, you were right I was getting jealous for no reason."

"That's OK," replied David. "It was all a bit strange but I'm sure there's a simple explanation."

David and Wes turned towards the hall exit while Blaine went back up the corridor. "Guys, where are you going? We need to get Kurt first," said Blaine wondering how they could have forgotten about him.

"Erm," mumbled Wes.

"Yes."

"We've just been to Kurt's room first and he's not there. No one has seen him since rehersal."

"Right, well then we'll just head down for dinner and I'm sure he's probably already waiting for us." Blaine hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt. Where was his boyfriend, what was going on with Simon and why did he now seem to be avoiding the three Windsor boys?


End file.
